


The Crew of Myths

by Mavilicious



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavilicious/pseuds/Mavilicious
Summary: The story is based on the creation story in the bible... It is really that story but with a twist.I hope you all like it.This will be a team effort of my discord friends and I since I will ask them to help me with this because the roleplay was cancelled.The first three chapters were written by me. That's all I can say for now.





	1. The First Meeting

All her life, she only knew of running away. She knew what people would do with halflings like her. She was terrified of them. She knew she had to run to save herself. She never knew her parents as she just grew up with the sole reminder to run away from humanity and its cruel habits to destroy what it doesn’t know.

She was currently running away from the slave traders who saw her ability. They saw her in her phoenix form and followed her to the woods without her knowing. The moment she turned back in her human form, the slave traders suddenly tried to capture her so she ran away.

She almost reached the cliffs when she felt something hit her. Numbness started flooding her senses as she tried removing the dart that was injected on her side. Darkness soon flooded her sight as she fell to the ground with her consciousness leaving.

“This kid is a phoenix? She can make us rich by selling her off!”

She grunted as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the unfamiliar surroundings. She saw other children cowering in fear inside cages. She saw a child about her age with his limbs as tentacles. Like the other children, she saw the fear evident on his eyes. The whole room are filled with cages with halflings like her.

“The kid looks pretty good too. I’m sure even the royals would kill to lay their hands on her.”

Hearing those words made her realized that she was in a bad position. She slowly walked away from where she woke up, but ended up feeling something restricting her on the neck. She placed one of her hands to see what was restricting her. A collar. They placed a collar on her with metal chains so she wouldn’t be able to run away. She then tried turning into a phoenix to escape but all her efforts were in vain.

“Hmm? Looks like she’s awake,” a voice from behind her said as she turned back into human and looked at them in fear. As the man with the scruffy beard approached her, she took steps back in order to stay away from him. When she knew she couldn’t back away, she tried to punch him. The man evaded with a malicious chuckle and said, “We got a lively one at that too.”

As the man caught her hand when she released another punch, she struggled to free her hand from his iron grip but to no avail. The man’s chuckle echoed in the whole area and she shook as she knew she was powerless.

“Now be a good girl so that I won’t hurt you.”

With that, she felt the drug being injected on her and she slowly drifted to sleep.

“Now onto the main event, what do you say for a phoenix kid?”

She slowly opened her eyes as she was awakened by the cheers of the crowd. She was locked in the cage and the collar was still there to remind her that she was nothing but a slave. She shook in fear as their eyes were filled with hunger and greed. The spotlight was on her and she felt really scared. She wanted to run but the cage and the metal leash wouldn’t let her.

“The kid is good looking too. Phoenix kids regenerate with their forms and that means, you’ll also have a virgin no matter how hard you do her.”

Someone… Save me… I just want to be free... 

She looked around in fear and saw the other children who were bought. They were all looking at her in horror as if she was about to get killed. Tears slowly fell down on her face as she silently begged to wake up from this nightmare.

“If she is a child of a phoenix, make her turn into one!” someone in the crowd shouted and everyone agreed. The people looked at her and she just back away from them. She didn’t want to follow their request and she wasn’t planning to, until she heard a gunshot and felt a sting on her leg. She fell on her knees as she looked at her bleeding leg. Another shot was heard and she felt another sting on her left shoulder. She knew they were forcing her to turn into a phoenix by shooting her until she turns into one. She won’t give in.

Multiple shots were heard and she was already on the floor feeling pain all over her body.

“I suggest you turn now or we will be selling you as a baby. We both wouldn’t like that, right?”

She didn’t want to be reborn as a slave. She couldn’t handle the pain. Another shot and she felt the bullet hit her heart. That was when she was forced to turn. As she was covered in flames and became a phoenix, the people looked at her in awe. She tried to breathe flames to them but the traders splashed buckets of water on her, making her turn back into a human against her will.

The crowd roared as they began bidding just to win her.

“Five million grand!”

“A hundred million grand!”

“One of the islands I own just for this kid!”

She shook praying to the heavens to hear her pleas. She never understood why halflings like her were tormented and treated as objects of amusement. She never understood why they had this curse to begin with. She was silently crying and asking for a miracle.

“Sold!”

She looked at the audience in horror as she saw a king who bought her with an evil glint in his eyes. She took steps back as she doesn’t want to be a slave. She looked at the other children who were bought silently asking them to help her, but none of them looked at her. They were all looking down with soulless eyes as they knew their fate was sealed. The cage opened and she was pulled by the collar. She tried to back away as much as possible and held onto the cage for her dear life.

“Come on, kid. I want my own island to rule with,” the trader said as he began hitting her so she would let go and yet, she didn’t. He ended up injecting another shot of tranquilizer just to make her let go. As she lost consciousness once more, she silently asked the heavens why they had to suffer this cruel fate.

She was carried by the slave trader and placed her inside a chest. The king who bought her then arrived with a victorious and proud smile plastered on his face.

“It’s an honour to do business with you, your majesty,” the trader spoke as he bowed down and let the king’s men carry the chest where she was placed. As the king and his men were going back to their ship, they suddenly heard the people screaming and the sounds of wood getting destroyed. The sounds of gunshots also filled the air and people were running away. The children who were slaves were free and they were being protected by a huge tentacle coming from the auction house.

“To the ship quickly!” the king ordered his men as they went to the ramp. The auction house crumbled and fell as they reached the ship. The king’s ship started sailing away but a kraken appeared and sank it with its tentacles.

She woke up because of the sounds of destruction and realized she was contained in a chest. She tried kicking it open as she slowly felt water filling the chest and took a deep breath before actually opening it. Water rushed in and she knew she was underwater. She swam up only to get the metal chain stuck in the ship’s debris and she began sinking deeper. She tried to pull the chains off but she couldn’t. As she was starting to run out of air, she shut her eyes and covered her mouth desperately to live longer. She then prayed to the heavens once more asking what did she do wrong to deserve this.

She felt something wrapped around her waist and she felt hands trying to stop her from covering her mouth. She then felt something on her lips and breathe air. She immediately opened her mouth and held onto the person in front of her so she could breathe. As they were sinking deeper, the person just held her until she calmed down and continued breathing air into her.

She took a deep breath as her senses were fully back once again and opened her eyes. She then saw the kid with tentacles in full human form looking at her worriedly. The brunet made some hand gestures telling her to wait while he removes the collar on her. She nodded and saw him pulling out a key and unlocked the collar. As she was freed, he held her once more and brushed his lips against hers gesturing for her to open her mouth, in which she did. Her arms went around his neck as he breathed air into her mouth once again while they swim up. Once they reached the surfaced, he pulled away and led her to the shore.

As they reached the shore, she looked at him and said while breathing heavily, “Thank you for saving me.”

He nodded and looked at the sinking ship as the sound of the screams and gunshots died down. As the ship fully sunk, he then stood up and walked away as if nothing happened. The girl quickly stood up and followed him, “W-wait up!”

He stopped and gave her a questioning look as she huffed after running.

“I haven’t gotten your name,” she told him as she offered to shake hands with him, “I’m Mavi.”

He shook hers and answered, “I call myself Katolo.”

Mavi smiled and looked at the path in front of them.

“Where do you live? Let me bring you home.”

A troop of soldiers appeared before them, and surrounded them. Each soldier aimed their guns as the commander approached them.

“The two of you are arrested for attacking the king and the people in the auction house,” the commander spoke then walked towards Katolo, “and you, soldier, will be stripped off from your rank.”

Mavi was surprised at what she heard and saw the betrayal on Katolo’s face. She saw him looked down on the ground and heard him murmur, “But I just wanted to help them…”

The commander ignored his reasoning and simply answered, “Monsters like you shouldn’t even be here.”

As the commander was about to put handcuffs on them, she knew she had to help him because without him, she would be the king’s slave. She glared at the commander and turned into a phoenix which caught everyone off guard. She took advantage of this and grabbed Katolo with her feet and flew off to the mountain in the other side of the island. She gently placed him down and turned back into her human form. She saw him in tears as she knew how much it hurt to be called a monster. This was the reason why she was running away from the people. They never understood how painful it was to be called a monster. They never understood the burden they had to carry in their whole life because people wanted them dead.

“Why can’t they accept me?” he muttered as she just embraced him. He shook and she stroke his back in a circular motion to comfort him.

“If they won’t accept you, then I will,” she told him as he looked at her in surprise. She just smiled softly and promised him, “If nobody loves you, then I will. You saved me back there and we only have each other now.”

She held his hand and looked into his eyes.

“I promise to never leave you.”


	2. The Businessman

There was a promising man, whose hair is as dark as the night sky, was reading the headlines of the newspaper. Apparently, the front page was about the king’s ship that was attacked by a kraken. A sudden knock interrupted his reading in which he sighed in irritation.

“Sir, the commander said that the phoenix girl and the kraken soldier escaped,” a staff told him as he leaned back on his chair in order to think. He really thought he could get his hands on that phoenix girl and obtain her abilities.

“Any leads about their current whereabouts?” he asked as he faced the window showing the city view. The city lights almost looked like they were stars as the night sky was emphasizing on them. The staff gulped and looked down as he didn’t manage to gather information about the whereabouts of this halfling that his boss was looking for.

“No, sir,” he answered with a sad tone. Silence occurred as the staff knew he disappointed this man. He knew that his boss should always get what he wanted or it might end up badly, but his boss is not illogical to get him killed, right?

“Well, then,” the purple eyed man broke the silence and faced him. He was frozen in spot as his boss looked into his eyes and said, “Make some bounty posters for those children. I want them alive.”

With that, the poor staff mentally sighed in relief and answered, “Yes, Mr. Hawthorne.”

“Good. You may go.”

The businessman looked back at the window as his hand formed into a fist. He really needed to capture that phoenix halfling. Never such thing exists as phoenixes never meddled humans. The moment he heard of a phoenix halfling, he knew he had to do everything to get her as phoenixes are one of those beings that were gifted with immortality. He vowed to get her abilities one day, but for now…

“Halflings can battle other halflings so I will be in need of help,” he mumbled as he opened his drawer and took the heart that was contained in a jar. He inspected the still-beating heart as he knew there was no turning back if he consumed it.

“I can play that game,” he smirked as he opened the jar and grabbed the heart.


	3. The Origin Story

“There was once a time when every creature were instructed not to eat the fruits of a forbidden tree. The creator left everything in the care of the first people telling them to never let anyone consume a fruit, not even them. So the people scattered and claimed their own territory in order to watch the other beings. It was all going so well, until a couple wanted to be like the creator and consumed the forbidden fruit.

They let the animals in their territory consume the fruits to in order to make them powerful like them, but little did they know that the fruit carries the gift of death. Some call it a curse, some call it an awakening. It all really depends on how the story is told.

As the creator discovered the disobedience of the couple, they were exiled along with the other creatures who consumed the forbidden tree’s fruits. The other people and animals, who did not consumed it, were rewarded with abilities. Everyone is allowed to help these mortals as long as they don’t consume any mortal flesh or they will be banished like them.

The people who did not consumed the fruit were viewed as gods by the mortals as they help in creation and destruction while the rest of the immortals were called beings.

As they mingle with the mortals, it is unavoidable that some will fall in love and some will consume mortal flesh. Thus, the halflings were born. Some of them share the same immortality, some of them have different kind of immortality, and some of them remained mortals, but it is a given that these halflings have abilities.

As the mortals realized that the gods and beings began to respond less in their pleas, as they were already given enough knowledge and skills, they discovered a new way to be like them. The halflings and exiled beings, even though they have mortal blood, were captured by these men and got their hearts ripped out and consumed. Their abilities were passed onto the mortal who consumed their hearts, but little did these mortals know that the souls of the halflings and beings are still there lurking inside of them, waiting to consume their souls so they will be reborn if needed.

As the thirst for power consumed these mortal men, the halflings and exiled beings were all downgraded and being looked at as slaves and objects, thus a lot went into hiding. Some of these halflings resorted to killing, some resorted to isolation, and some resorted to living in harmony with the mortals by hiding their true identity.

I wonder though, if the cursed one can really save them all. Will this cursed being remember even though the memories were wiped clean? Until what extent, cursed one? You were so desperate that even these mortals tricked you. You are naive and foolish to believe that there is good in mortal men. Believe me, even a being like you will wish for their destruction once you see how hollow they are with your very own eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is based on the creation story in the bible... It is really that story but with a twist.  
> I hope you all like it.  
> This will be a team effort of my discord friends and I since I will ask them to help me with this because the roleplay was cancelled.  
> The first three chapters were written by me. That's all I can say for now.

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I in Discord roleplay a lot in a server. We decided to turn it into an actual story. I hope you like it.


End file.
